


Snowball Fight

by kingofstyx



Series: BillDip Week : December [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher x Dipper Pines, Bill x Dipper, BillDip, Billdip Week, Billdip week december, Cute, Gay, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Kinky, M/M, Master/Slave Billdip, Master/Slave relationship, kink related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofstyx/pseuds/kingofstyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turned out slightly different than expected.<br/>BillDip Week December Day 2<br/>- Snowball Fight -<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

__

Dipper knelt in the snow, hiding behind a few trees as he crawled forward, rolling his snowball along the frozen ground. His knees were soaked, but it would be _so_ worth it. He stood and peeked out from his hiding spot. Perfect. Bill was sitting there, totally oblivious. Oh he was going to get his payback, all those ice cubes sliding down his back earlier. 

The embarrassing shrieks would be coming from Bill now. With a grunt he hefted the snowball up into his arms and stumbled through the snow towards the unsuspecting blond. Closer…closer…now! He dumped the snow on top of the Demon’s head, watching as it broke over him and slid down his jacket. He stifled a giggle as he watched Bill’s form stiffen. 

“Pinetree…” Dipper gulped at the growl in the dream demon’s voice. “Y-yes…Bill…” He shifted from foot to foot nervously, watching as the demon turned around. He only had a second of warning before he was face down in the snow with Bill’s hand in his hair. He was forced to rub his own face on the snow to turn be able to turn his head to the side and speak.

“B-bill! Get off of me!” He whined, hips wiggling as he tried to throw the demon off. Nothing worked, of course, as the blond just chuckled and pushed his head down more. “Now, now Pinetree, I’ll let go of you…as long as you apologize like a good boy.” He smirked, leaning down against Dipper’s ear as he spoke in that low drawling tone he knew drove Dipper crazy. The boy groaned and squirmed, why was Bill like this?

The isosceles bastard had such a massive fucking ego…among other things…Stop it Dipper stop it! Control yourself. He breathed out. “I’m sorry Bill, please let me up now.” The demon above him just tutted and shook his head. “Ah ah ah Pinetree, you know what I really want to hear…now be a good boy.” He leaned even closer and bit the boy’s ear. “And I might just reward you later…” 

He smirked when he felt Dipper shudder beneath him. Dipper took another deep breath, that feeling washing over him again…”I-I’m sorry M-master…please forgive me..” He whined, his hips shifting against the snow. Bill’s smirk grew and he lifted up, releasing the boy only to pluck him back up into his arms. 

“That’s better my pet…now, why don’t we head back to the shack and I’ll see about that reward.” Dipper whimpered and nodded, nuzzling his cold face into Bill’s heated form as the demon walked them back home. Snow falling gently around them among the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> http://askdoritotree.tumblr.com/post/135800029339/billdip-week-day-2  
> my blog and art for the fic!


End file.
